Alvur Baren
Alvur Baren – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Wygląd Osobowość Historia Ekwipunek Powiązane zadania Cytaty Rozmawiając z nim pierwszy raz: :"The Order of the Eye could use your assistance. Daedric relics, cursed by Sheogorath, have begun to appear throughout the lands. Do you dare defy the Mad God and recover one such relic? If you aren't too busy, of course." :Tell me about the relic. Zbliżając się do niego po zadanie po pierwszej rozmowie: :"(?)" Rozmawiając z nim po przyjęciu zadania: :"Take care when handling any of the Mad God's relics. They are not to be trifled with." Wracając z reliktem: :"Have you returned with the wayward relic?" :"Take care when handling any of the Mad God's relics. They are not to be trifled with." :I found the relic in (zone name). Rozmawiając z nim po zadaniu: :"The Order thanks you for your assistance, Adept. There may be more relics you can recover for us soon enough. Check with me tomorrow, I may have something for you." :What can you tell me about your Order? :"The Order of the Eye works within the Mages Guild to research unexpected effects of the Planemeld. The borders of Tamriel and Oblivion continue to blur. For example, relics appear where they should not. Especially those of the Mad God." :What does it mean? :"We don't know. That's why we're recovering as many of the Mad God's relics as we can. Should we learn nothing, we still protect people from Sheogorath's influence." Madness in Alik'r Desert :"The Longsleeves is a straitjacket worn by devotees of Sheogorath. First created for a lost king, those who don it are compelled to follow his ancient mad decree. The Order traced it to the Lost City of the Na-Totambu, deep within the Alik'r Desert. Do try to minimize contact." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Unnerving. How many people were clad in this garment? Why does an ancient, mad king wish to speak through them? Worse, how many would follow? Always more questions than answers. Perhaps that's the lure of the Mad God." Madness in Auridon :"The Embittering Muzzle fits over the mouth and jaw of an asylum patient. Its curse causes the rage to slowly build until the patient ... snaps. The Order tracked the relic to Auridon. Near goblins, strangely enough. I don't care to know why they want it." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"The Embittering Muzzle was designed to protect caretakers, yet it puts them in even greater danger from their inmate's rage. Such a morbid object." Madness in Bangkorai :"The Asylum Earplugs are a macabre pair of mummified fingers. When placed in one's ears, they drown out all sound but laughter—some say the Mad God's own. The Order traced them to Razak's Wheel, a Dwemer ruin in Bangkorai. Though we doubt the fingers are Dwemer." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Abhorrent. I rarely question the Order's commitment. It is essential to prepare for dangers from the Shivering Isles. Still ... some tools of the Daedra are best thrown onto a pyre." Madness in Deshaan :"One of the Mad God's rituals to summon Daeda requires "a Ceremonial Cheese Knife." To our chagrin, we recently learned this is a specific relic. The Order tracked one to the Forgotten Crypts in Deshaan. Recover it before it draws the attention of the temple in Mournhold." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"How utterly pedestrian. There is nothing special about this—nothing at all. To think, something so ordinary could draw forth dark seducers and golden saints from a wheel of eidar cheese. Or it's just a cheese knife." Madness in Eastmarch :"The About Face" is ... well, there's no other way to say it. One of the Mad God's worshipers sliced off his own visage. It's the severed face with a different expression on each side. The Order traced it to the Hall of the Dead in Eastmarch." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Merciful Divines! It's so horrid in person. To think, this can drive a person to euphoric heights or wretched depths—depending on which face is worn. You might want to wash your hands. Perhaps visit a temple." Madness in Glenumbra :"There is a connection between music and madness—but rarely more so than the Discordant Fiddle. Only those touched by Sheogorath hear it playing in tune. The Order tracked it to Bad Man's Hallows in Glenumbra—some sort of harvest festival." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"How innocuous. A poorly crafted instrument to most, but the mad few will hear perfectly tuned notes. The more one hears it play, the better it sounds." Madness in Grahtwood :"The relic knows as "Big Sister, Little Brother" is particularly gruesome. Two skeletal faces fused together in a child-sized skull. We tracked it to Root Sunder Ruins in Grahtwood. If it whispers to you ... well, best not to listen." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Hideous. Stories say this creature was born to one of Sheogorath's favored mortals. Its second face whispered dark secrets and terrible prophecies to these touched by the Mad God. Perhaps its best the poor soul did not survive to adulthood." Madness in Greenshade :"The Mad God's Wabbajack transforms unlucky souls into animals. But if cooked after the fact .... The result is called "Wabbajerky." The Order tracked some to Rulanyil's Fall in Greenshade. We want it recovered for study. Er ... non-culinary study." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Absolutely tasteless. I mean the very concept, not the Wabbajerky itself. I have no idea how it tastes. Er, nor will I. Ever. What I mean to say is the Order thanks you for your valiant efforts." Madness in Malabal Tor :"The Mad God's subjects in the Shivering Isles distill spinal fluid from its residents. This "Lucid Liquor" reveals lost knowledge to those who partake. The Order traced a bottle to Crimson Cove in Malabal Tor—no doubt the pirates think it to be common hooch." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Peculiar. Shivering Isles residents are said to drink the stuff because it reveals secret truths to them. The Order will research its function as a "madness curative," something best to have at hand when dealing with the Mad God." Madness in Reaper's March :"Have you heard of a "Ravenous Rodent?" The Mad God's pests—great calamity befalls those who listen to their lies. The Order learned one was smuggled from the Shivering Isles as a curiosity. I want you to recover it from the Vile Manse in Reaper's March." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"You didn't open the cage, did you? Regardless of what I told you? The Order was quite adamant. Though I suppose if you had, you wouldn't be standing here. Never mind—job well done." Madness in Rivenspire :"Legends say Malacath plucked the Mad God's Lost Button from Sheogorath's doublet. Followers of Malacath consider it an abomination. The Order tracked it to the Obsidian Scar in Rivenspire, where it is sought by Malacath's worshipers. Find it before they do." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"So unassuming. The simplest relics can hold great power within. If the Order is right, this button was once worn by the Mad God himself. And if not, it will end up in a jar with a hundred others like it." Madness in Shadowfen :"The Eidar Scrolls are, well, cheese-based "prophecy-recipes." When consumed, the results are said to reveal the future, at the cost of one's sanity. A mockery of the moth priests. The Order tracked the second volume to Sanguine's Demesne in Shadowfen." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Troubling. The Order believes there are hidden patterns among the recipes and cheese-related observations. As for me, I prefer the simplicity of rice and fish." Madness in Stonefalls :"The Nightlight casts light and bizarre, dancing shadows in the darkness. The shadows depict events occurring in the Shivering Isles. At least, that's my theory. The Order tracked the relic to Crow's Wood, a pocket of Oblivion accessible from Stonefalls." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Curious. This doesn't seem so strange at all. It's almost ... comforting to look at. Right. Can't let my guard down. I'll have it crated up immediately.""'' Madness in Stormhaven :"Uncle Leo's Spectacles belonged to a sage who wanted to understand the absolute truth of the world around him. When the Mad God showed him, he flung himself from the highest tower of Wayrest. The Order traced them to Bonesnap Ruins in Stormhaven. Watch for Online:Bonesnap Tribe|goblins]]." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Fascinating. Perhaps absolute truth is too much for mortal minds. Or perhaps they were simply too tight for the old sage. Poorly-fitted spectacles would drive me mad." Madness in The Rift :"The Madman's Chalice provides a "clarity of the mad" to any who drink it. We don't know what this means, but we cannot allow a worshiper of Sheogorath to find it first. The Order traced it to the Lion's Den in the Rift. Take great care in recovering it." :I'll find the relic and return it to you. Wracając z reliktem: :"Absolutely terrifying. To think, the Madman's Chalice was found among rogue soldiers. What a terrible thing to confuse for a canteen." Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja en:Alvur Baren